Grian
Grian is Sam and Taurtis' British friend who initially was involved in the series as a main narrative voice character in Episode 45. Occasionally, Grian comes to town on the Magic Bus, which hardly ever moves, from England, UK. His accent is always mocked by Sam and Taurtis in a friendly manner and he doesn't tend to argue or mind, since they had Rosetta Stone accounts. For a short period of time, Grian was forced to stay in Japan, due to Taurtis bleeding out and crashing the Magic Bus. He was also blackmailed into dressing up as Taurtis for Sam's own purpose. He is the Tritagonist of Yandere High School Season one He is confirmed to be in Tokyo soul, but his actor is currently unavailable, so he will appear later on 'Appearance' Grian has light chestnut/Dirty blond/brunette hair along with black eyes. Grian normally wear a red shirt with black pant and shoes. In episode 51 and 52, Grian wears Taurtis' clothes at Sam's demand which consist of a deep blue shirt, black pants with suspenders with black shoes. He also wores Taurtis' red and blue wristbands. He basically hated it and was afraid of Sam when he fully recognized Grian as Taurtis and went insane until Sam had blacked out. 'Personality' Grian is calm compared to his two friends, Taurtis and Sam, but still likes to joke and fool around with them and is really pleasant to be around. He's also a really caring friend, going as far as dressing as Taurtis to help Sam cooping with his friend's absence and trying to have patience of Sam's " Idiotic-ness ." Grian has class in him and a very pleasent accent as said by Majo_Ellen. 'Relationships' Love Interests Chan= After being dared by Sam and Taurtis, Grian invited Chan to prom, even though he knew he wouldn't be there for it. He had no feelings for Chan, really, but decided that she was cool. His disappearance at prom, however, led to Chan happily going with Taurtis, the two ending up as a couple. When Grian came back, he apologized for his absence. Chan had forgiven him and they are currently in a friendly relationship. |-|Majo Ellen= Grian, when he came back from England, ended up being in a romantic relationship with Majo Ellen during his visit on Halloween. Their dating commenced after Sam and Taurtis influenced him in asking her to Halloween as his partner. Sometimes he felt uncomfortable around her because of the horrid jokes Sam made about her eye, but other times, they got along. Their relationship even caught the jealousy of Pie. who has a crush on Ellen. |-|Gracie= Although it isn't pointed out, Gracie might have a crush on Grian. Evidence of this is when at the beach, she placed her underwear in his chest as a vote. She even sly giggled when he found out, but Grian wasn't too keen in finding out who owned the panties. Category:Males Category:Yandere High Students Category:Former Yakuzas Category:Characters Category:Season 1